Entre el Amor y el Soccer
by Nayru A
Summary: Tai es un chico al que le gusta el futbol soccer, tanto que deja de lado a todo lo que realmente importa. Pero su mejor amiga le hara hacer elegir entre el futbol o el amor... Taiora
1. Capitulo I

Entre el Amor y el Soccer  
  
- Siiiiii!!! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!!!!!! - gritó Taichi Yagami, haciendo su tradicional festejo de gol - GOL DE TAICHI KAMIYA Y DE LOS RELAXO!!!!!  
  
El moreno era el capitán del equipo de soccer mejor conocido como "Relaxo", actual campeón de las preparatorias. A veces estaba tan metido en su juego que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba alrededor, pero era logico, ya que el era el creador del equipo y aparte capitán y delantero del mismo, portador del numero 10 en su camiseta azulblanca y entrenador de su equipo.  
  
En esos momentos estaban en entrenamiento el y sus demas compañeros, Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya con el numero 11, delantero y que era el que hacía mancuerna con Taichi a la hora de hacer las jugadas de gol; luego Yamato "Matt" Ishida, mediocampista con el numero 9; Takuya Kanbara, delantero con el numero 7; Ken Ichijouji, mediocampista y numero 12, siguiente goleador después de Tai; Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, como numero 8 y delantero, Joe Kido con el numero 6 tambien como delantero; Takeru "T.K." Takaishi con el numero 5 de portero; los hermanos Kouji y Koichi Minamoto con los numeros 15 y 16 respectivamente en la defenza; Takato Matsuki como el numero 14 y mediocampista; y después como refuerzos Jumpei "J.P." Shibayama #3, Hirokazu "Kazu" Shiota #17, Kenta Kitawa #18, Jenrya "Henry" Lee #4 como delanteros o mediocampistas, y Ryo Akiyama #2 como portero auxiliar.  
  
Pues estaban practicando para guardar su condicion para el torneo que se haria proximamente, quizá era por su perseverancia que ella admiraba a Tai, o quizas porque era un amor platonico imposible.  
  
Ella podía conocer aun mas de futbol que el, aunque no lo decía para no dejarlo atras, y si había jugado, solo que hasta en la secundaria, ya que en la preparatoria no permitian a chicas en el equipo varonil. Era lo que le daba mas coraje, saber que ella podía ser incluso mejor que los chicos mencionados anteriormente, y que no la dejaban jugar solo por ser chica.  
  
Pero ahi estaba ella sentada en una banca que daba a la cancha, apoyando a su amor imposible. Se le notaba demasiado que estaba enamorada de el, y todos lo sabían, absolutamente todos... menos el, que era tan inocente que no se daba cuenta ni aunque se lo dijeran frente a el.  
  
- Esto ya es el colmo! - gritó la rubia que estaba junto a ella - Por culpa de tu amor platónico, Matt canceló nuestra cita de hoy en la tarde!  
  
- Por qué dices eso Mimi?  
  
- Ay Sora, que inocente eres todavia... porque los llamo a entrenamiento de ultima hora!!!  
  
- Mmm... yo no puedo hacer nada, no soy nada de Taichi...  
  
- Ya lo se Sora... pues que te digo... que Kari también ya esta harta - mencionó Mimi - y eso que es su hermana, pobrecita, tiene que soportarlo todos los dias...  
  
- No puedo hacer nada Mimi... solo soy su mejor amiga...  
  
- Oye, tu sabes de futbol - la rubia la miró con cara de que tenía un plan - podrias hacerle la competencia... conseguimos un equipo y lo entrenamos duro y les damos en la torre!!!  
  
- Mimi... sabes que a veces puedo pensar que estas loca? - respondió la pelirroja.  
  
- Pues es una buena idea - interrumpió una voz, que provenia de la hermana de Tai, Kari - Si se hace yo me anoto, ya estoy harta de que siempre que quiero salir con Davis, Ken o T.K. siempre los llame a entrenar...  
  
- No lo se - Sora agachó a cabeza - Un equipo requiere minimo 11 jugadores, no 3...  
  
- Eso dejamelo a mi - respondió Kari - Yolei tambien entraria solo para hacer enojar a Davis... asi que seriamos 4... y las demas... podemos buscarlas en los salones... ya es hora de que se le bajen un poco los humos a mi hermano, ya se cree el mejor jugador de Soccer.  
  
- Yo puedo ir viendo lo del uniforme - mencionó Mimi - algo que combine con todas nosotras... ademas tu nos entrenarias, eres la que mas sabe de soccer aqui... Y no nos puedes decir que no Sora Takenouchi futura señora de Kamiya!!!!  
  
Sora se sonojó al maximo ante el comentario de su rubia amiga Mimi, y fue entonces que no pudo negarle ese caprichito a su amiga.  
  
- Pero eso si - mencionó la rubia Tachikawa - yo soy portera, no quiero que se me arruine el manicure que me acabo de hacer y los porteros usan guantes... asi que yo soy portera!!  
  
Las tres chicas presentes siguieron viendo los entrenamientos de los varones, con una nueva ilusión en mente.  
  
- GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL DE TAI KAMIYA!!!!!!!!! - gritaba de nueva cuenta el moreno a la vez que hacia su pose de victoria - SEGUNDO GOL DE LOS RELAXO AL HILO!!!!!!!!  
  
- Ya deja de hacer estupideces y sigamos entrenando!!! - gritó su rubio amigo Ishida - Que por tu culpa tuve que cancelar mi cita!!!  
  
**********  
  
Holis! Aqui con un nuevo fic! Esta vez intente mezclar mis dos pasiones, el Soccer y Digimon... Hinagy! Aqui esta el fic que me pediste y lo cumpli! Van a ser capitulos cortos, y va a ser un fic corto, asi que no esperen que lo extienda demasiado. Atte. Nayru. 


	2. Capitulo II

Entre el Amor y el Soccer  
  
A primera hora de la mañana ya estaban Sora y Mimi poniendo volantes para convocar a las aspirantes a futbol femenil. Las confirmadas pues eran Kari (la hermana de Tai), Yolei, una amiga de ella, y pues Sora y Mimi.  
  
- Los uniformes los estoy seleccionando - dijo Mimi - estoy entre rosa mexicano y amarillo canario!  
  
- No Mimi - Sora le ponía una mano en la frente - creo que tienes calentura, estas enferma...  
  
Al final de clases se fueron las cuatro al parque cercano a pesar de que los chicos no tenían practica y de que Matt había invitado a salir a Mimi, cosa que ella se vengó diciendole que tenía cosas mas importantes que hacer. Sora traía la libreta donde anotarian a las aspirantes y Kari las solicitudes, mientras que Yolei y Mimi preparaban el stand. Dieron las tres de la tarde y nada, las cinco y nada, y cada minuto que pasaba se miraban cada vez mas apagadas.  
  
- No va a venir nadie - mencionó Yolei - mejor vamonos, tengo hambre..  
  
- Lo sabía, lo sabía, esto era una locura - dijo Sora a la vez que se recargaba en la silla - una gran locura.  
  
- No olvides que hacemos esto para que a Taichi se le bajen los humos de andar fantaseando - mencionó Kari.  
  
- La que debe de dejar de fantasear soy yo - mencionó Sora.  
  
- No te aflijas, todo estara bien...  
  
No bien hubo Kari dicho eso, cuando un cuarteto de rubias se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraban, ante la sorpresa de las chicas del stand.  
  
- Venimos a inscribirnos al equipo de futbol - mencionó una de ellas que iba en peinado de dos coletas.  
  
- Solo una cosa - interrumpió Mimi - por qué quieren estar en el equipo?  
  
- Eso es lo de menos - dijo una de cabello corto - nos encanta el futbol! es un deporte de fama mundial!  
  
Las cuatro rubias se anotaron en la libreta, con ellas ahora eran ocho.  
  
- Bien - Sora leyó la libreta - Anna, Sonia, Catalina y Alice ya estan, las esperamos mañana aqui mismo para las pruebas de aptitud...  
  
El cuarteto de rubias se retiró con una sonrisa, mas unos momentos después aparecieron dos chicas castañas, una de elas con uniforme de secundaria. Fue la pequeña quien se acercó al stand y se sometió al interrogatorio de Mimi.  
  
- Por qué quieren entrar al equipo?  
  
- Soy hermana de Henry, el del equipo varonil - dijo la de secundaria - quiero demostrarle quien manda aqui =)  
  
- Y ella? - dijo Kari, mirando a la otra chica.  
  
- Amiga mia, me la traje a fuerzas =)  
  
- Tecnicamente me secuestro... -_-  
  
- Pues bien, Suzie y Juri, las esperamos mañana para la prueba de aptitud - dijo Sora.  
  
- Hai! - dijo la chiquilla ahora conocida como Suzie.  
  
Una vez que se fueron las dos, las cuatro vieron la lista.  
  
- Pues con ellas dos ya somos diez, una mas y estaremos completas...  
  
- Pero Sora, aun faltan las suplentes - dijo Kari.  
  
- Cierto - mencionó Sora - Pero luego se podran conseguir...  
  
- Mientras vamos a comer algo - dijo Yolei - me muero de hambre...  
  
Mientras las cuatro chicas levantaban el stand para llevarlo a la casa de Yolei, estaban Matt, Ken, Davis, T.K. y por supuesto Taichi espiando las actividades de las chicas, que después de dejar las cosas se iban a ir a una cafetería a pasar un momento de chicas.  
  
- No se ven peligrosas - dijo Matt - incluso habra una niña de secundaria ahi...  
  
- Conozco a Sora - dijo Tai - ella es muy optimista, y si las entrena duro seran muy fuertes.  
  
- Es la unica que puede rivalizar contigo Tai - mencionó Davis - pero no me gusta que Yoli este en eso, me gusta mas cuando esta en su computadora.  
  
- ¿Que no estabas saliendo con mi hermana? - pregunto Tai.  
  
- Yo creí que ella estaba saliendo con Ken.  
  
- Y yo creí que con T.K. - mencionó Ken.  
  
- Mmm.... yo creía que ella estaba saliendo con Davis - dijo T.K.  
  
- Como sea, sora se esta poniendo peligrosa entonces - interrumpió Matt - no me gusta que hagan eso solo por llamar la atención...  
  
- No se de que hablas Matt, Sora es buena chica n.n  
  
- Abre los ojos Tai, ella lo hace por fastidiar ¬¬ - mencionó Matt.  
  
- No lo creo n.n  
  
- Que inocente eres Tai, demasiado inocente aun... ¬¬  
  
Los cuatro chicos mejor se salieron de los arbustos y se fueron al departamento de Joe a molestarlo o a ver que hacian en su dia de entrenamiento, ya que estaban muy aburridos.  
  
- "A que se referira Matt a eso de que soy inocente? - pensaba Tai - Nah... no me importa... n.n"  
  
**********  
  
Sorry por la tardanza!!! Pero mi cerebro se acabo cuatro de mis cinco neuronas con la sesión Frontier de Digimon On-Line (muy pronto!!! XD) y este capítulo salió de esos momentos de la vida en que no te puedes dormir en las noches. En fin, ya estoy escribiendo el capitulo que sigue de este corto fic (4 o 5 capitulos, advertido) ya que quiero que ya se acabe. En fin, gracias a todos los que dejaron review, y mejor aqui le paro porque luego esto sale mas largo que el fic. Atte. Nayru. 


	3. Capitulo III

Entre el Amor y el Soccer  
  
Ya llevaban cerca de dos meses entrenando, y para ser sinceros Mimi no la hacía como portera. Ademas de ellas dos también estaba Kari, la hermana de Tai, pero como mediocampista. Todas vestían uniformes color rojo, y sus respectivos numeros en las camisetas. Como capitana, a Sora le correspondía el 10, Mimi tenía el 5, Kari el #7, además estaba tambien su amiga Yolei Inoue con el #8. Las inscritas llegaron temprano y a tiempo para que Mimi les repartiera las camisetas. Sora anotaba en su libreta el numero correspondiente a cada una.  
  
- Anna, ¿Que numero te toco?  
  
- El número 6.  
  
- Sonia?  
  
- #12  
  
- Catalina?  
  
- #4  
  
- Alice?  
  
- El #14...  
  
- Suzie?  
  
- El poderoso #3!!! ^o^  
  
- Juri?  
  
- El 15 -_-  
  
- Bueno, con Juri ya somos 10 chicas, pero no importa, empecemos la prueba de aptitud - mencionó Sora - empecemos con relevos...  
  
Pues entonces empezaron con relevos, para luego pasar a formas de tiro y entrenamiento de atletismo para ver la velocidad que podían alcanzar. Por lo que pudo ver Sora, Mimi era muy veloz y sería una lastima tenerla como portera, además de que Anna y Sonia hacían una mancuerna perfecta. De repente escucharon una risa medio sacada de tono, proveniente de una castaña de cabello parado.  
  
- Jun???  
  
- Hola pequeña Sora!!!! - la mencionada Jun era la hermana de Davis - Escuche por ahi que necesitabas gente para entrenar a estas mocosas insolentes...  
  
- Oye!!! - gritaron Suzie y Mimi al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Tengo libre el puesto de portera - mencionó Sora - ¿Te interesaria el puesto Jun?  
  
- Yo iba a ser la portera!! - gritó Mimi.  
  
- Quedas mejor de mediocampista Mimi, eres muy veloz - le respondió la pelirroja.  
  
- Entonces me aviento el puesto - respondió la chica de cabellos parados - Cuenta conmigo!!!  
  
- Entonces seras la #16...  
  
- Ya empecemos el entrenamiento entonces!!!  
  
Estuvieron facilmente unas 3 horas seguidas entrenando, hasta que Sora las llamo a todas y convocó a una pequeña junta.  
  
- Ya probe todas sus capacidades, y la verdad las cambie de puesto, no quiero reclamos por favor... he visto aptitudes y creo firmemente que quedan mejor en esos lugares...  
  
Todas miraron la lista y estuvieron conformes, menos Mimi, a la que no le gustaba el trabajo fisico.  
  
- Me niego rotundamente! No voy a ser mediocampista ¡Ellos corren!  
  
- Mimi, el portero tambien se mueve - mencionó Kari sarcasticamente.  
  
- Por eso, tu eres veloz Mimi, y haces una mancuerna increible con Anna y Sonia...  
  
- No voy a hacerlo!  
  
- Fue tu idea hacer esto Mimi! Yo no queria si mal no recuerdo!  
  
- Esta bien... lo hare... - mencionó haciendo un puchero - pero solo porque eres mi amiga, pero no me pidan que meta gol, porque soy PESIMA en letras mayusculas...  
  
- Es que realmente Mimi, no sirves como portera - dijo Jun.  
  
- TToTT  
  
- Por cierto, ya vi lo de las camisetas, y seran rojas con una raya blanca en cada manga - interrumpió Kari.  
  
- Excelente - mencionó Mimi, haciendo ademanes de Sr. Burns (de los Simpson XD)  
  
Su platica fue interrumpida cuando una rubia con sombrero rosa pasó corriendo velozmente, pero antes de que se fuera, Yolei la detuvo de la blusa y la rubia seguía haciendo ademán de tener prisa.  
  
- ¿Que esta pasando pequeña?  
  
- Mi... prima... - respondió con la respiración entrecortada - retó a uno de los porteros de la seleccion varonil...  
  
Escuchando eso, todas las chicas fueron tras la rubia del sombrero rosa, ya que nadie retaba a la selección varonil facilmente. El portero de los varones era Ryo Akiyama, al cual vieron preparandose junto con los otros chicos.  
  
- El es el mejor portero del Relaxo... no creo que ella pueda... - mencionó Sora, en voz baja.  
  
Allí en la cancha de futbol, se encontraba Akiyama ya en la portería y una pelirroja ya lista en la otra, ambos con guantes de portero listos para atajar. Sora se acercó a Tai para saber bien que era lo que estaba pasando (mas bien Mimi la empujo hacia el XD).  
  
- ¿Puedes explicarme que pasa Tai?  
  
- Ella dice ser la mejor portera de las preparatorias juveniles, ademas dice que fue portera en la selección de Shinjuku - respondió Taichi con aires de que sabe mas - lo que se me hace raro porque la selección de Shinjuku es de puros varones...  
  
- Eso ya lo se Tai... dime algo que no sepa ¬¬  
  
- Pues ella lo retó a quien podría parar mas goles... Kouji y Koichi seran los primeros en tirar...  
  
- Ya veo...  
  
Durante la primera media hora la competencia estubo reñidisima, ninguno de los dos porteros daba su brazo a torcer, a ninguno les habían anotado gol, ni Davis, ni Takuya, ni Ken, ni ninguno de los del equipo, solo faltaban Matt y Tai de tirar, aunque en esos momentos era turno del rubio.  
  
- ¿Cuando se acabará esto Taichi?  
  
- Cuando a alguno de los dos les metan un gol... no te preocupes Sora, una vez que tire yo la pelirroja perdera...  
  
Sora se dio cuenta entonces que estaba al lado del moreno, sonrojandose inmediatamente y poniendose muy, pero muy nerviosa.  
  
- ¿Pasa algo?  
  
- No, nada Tai - sonrió ella.  
  
- Ah bueno, me estaba preocupando...  
  
A eso ella se sonrojó aun mas, no podía articular ninguna palabra, ni escuchar nada. En su cabeza solo se escuchaba un pequeño zumbido que la posecionó durante unos minutos, hasta que sintió como Tai la tomaba dde la mano y la llevaba hacia la cancha. Pareciera que todos habían desaparecido exceptuando ellos dos, vio como el moreno se colocaba frente a ella y le dijo algo que no pudo escuchar bien, hasta que el la tomó de los hombros y le dio una buena sacudida.  
  
- Sora... Tierra llamando a Sora...  
  
- Eh? Que pasa? - ella estaba aun mas sonrojada, mas roja que un tomate ya hecho pure.  
  
- Que?  
  
- Que haces?  
  
- Que no escuchaste? Yo le metere el gol a ella y tu intentaras meterle un gol a Akiyama...  
  
- QUE????!!!!  
  
- Al principio queriamos que fuera al reves, pero el publico aclamó, y como tu eres buena para el soccer...  
  
Sora no se esperaba eso, mas miró como las chicas (principalmente Jun y Yolei) sacaban cartulinas de quien sabe donde con letreros de "Vamos Sora!" y cosas asi. Tai fue el primero en prepararse para tirar, la rubia que les había dicho a las chicas estaba justo tras la portería de la pelirroja, animandola. El moreno se alejó un poco del balón, tomo impulso y lo pateó con todas sus fuerzas con su pierna derecha, parecía que el balón iba a pasar por debajo del travezaño izquierdo, mas la portera dió una sonrisa sarcástica y brincó agilmente, atajando el balón con la mano derecha.  
  
- ¿Es todo lo que puedes dar gogglehead?  
  
Tai frunció el entrecejo, mas ahora le tocaba el turno a Sora.  
  
- Vamos chica - dijo la pelirroja portera - no dejes en ridiculo a las demas...  
  
Sora se puso entonces aun mas nerviosa, mas aun asi dio unos pasos atrás para poder tomar algo de impulso.  
  
- Vamos Ryo! No te confies! - gritó Tai - Sora no es una chica común y corriente!  
  
- "Si eso es lo que crees Tai... entonces dare lo mejor de mi..." - pensó Sora.  
  
La capitana del equipo fenenil tomó vuelo, haciendo un potente tiro con la pierna izquierda, que iba directo al fondo de la red, por el lado derecho, mas el portero avanzó rapidamente y atrapó el balón con ambas manos.  
  
- Esto se acabó - mencionó la pelirroja portera - aqui estaremos eternamente y no pasara nada, dejemoslo como empate y luego lo desempatamos en un verdadero partido.  
  
- Eso quiere decir que te rindes? - dijo Tai.  
  
- No, solo que ya me dio hambre y esto no se acabara... nos vemos...  
  
Sora regresó con las chicas con cabeza baja por como reaccionó con Tai, que en esos momentos se encontraba con los demás en la porteria de Akiyama.  
  
- Hombre, esa chica si que tiene fuerza...  
  
- Pues esa pelirroja si que nos puso la piel de gallina - dijo Tai - ahi sera para la otra...  
  
- No tonto, Sora, ese disparo de izquierda fue muy potente, si lo hubiera dado con la derecha de seguro hubiera ganado... me entumieron las manos un buen rato...  
  
- Entonces con Sora al mando habra problemas - interrumpió Matt - Taichi, amigo mio, tendras que ponerle la correa...  
  
- ¿Correa? o.o? De que hablas?  
  
- Ay no puede ser Tai! Eres el mas despistado que conosco!  
  
- Matt quiso decir - interrumpio Izzy - que ya es hora de que le digas que si quiere ser tu novia...  
  
- QUE???!!! Ella es mi mejor amiga! Solo eso!  
  
- Que no la vez como mujer? o acaso es que a ti te... da por el otro bando?  
  
- Eso no lo digas Matt!! Soy un hombre con los pantalones bien puestos!!!  
  
- Y?  
  
- Solo que no había pensado en la posibilidad de Sora y yo como pareja...  
  
- Pues entonces estas MUY ciego - interrumpió Ken.  
  
- En serio? Que yo sepa no ocupo lentes... - caida general de todos los chicos - Que?  
  
Mientras, las chicas se habían acercado a la portera pelirroja, que se encontraba recogiendo ya sus cosas.  
  
- Oye, no te gustaria formar parte de nuestro equipo? - preguntó Sora.  
  
- Equipo de que? de costura? Y luego tomamos té helado mientras hablamos de hombres? No gracias...  
  
- Es de soccer - respondió Jun, acercandose - y lo hicimos para darles una paliza a aquellos - señaló a los chicos.  
  
- Si es asi, con mucho gusto, no soporto ver a un engreido como ese portero pavonearse con todas las chicas...  
  
- Si ella entra yo tambien! - dijo la rubia del gorro rosa, saliendo de atras de la porteria.  
  
- Bien, entonces con ustedes dos mas las dos que dijeron que empezaban mañana ya somos 14 - dijo Mimi.  
  
- Quienes entran mañana? - preguntó kari.  
  
- Mina y Rosa, no las conoces - le respondió.  
  
- Yo soy Sora, la capitana, ella es mi amiga Mimi, tambien estan Kari, Yolei, Anna, Sonia, Catalina, Alice, Suzie, Juri, y pues Rosa y Mina...  
  
- Yo soy Zöe - dijo la rubia, acomodandose su sombrero - y ella es Rika, mi prima.  
  
- Entonces seran las numero 11 y 2 respectivamente - dijo Sora.  
  
En eso estaban hablando cuando se acercaron Matt y Ryo, furiosos de que la nueva portera hiciera lazos con las chicas, tanto que Tai se estaba quedando atras pensando claramente en lo que le dijeron los chicos, ignorando absolutamente todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.  
  
- Mimi! no hables con el enemigo! - dijo Matt, enojado.  
  
- Entonces no devería de hablar contigo Yamato Ishida...  
  
- Huy, esta enojada - le susurró Ryo - mencionó tu nombre completo...  
  
- No me ayudes Akiyama...  
  
- Como sea, estamos aqui para retarlas - mencionó el portero castaño - a un encuentro en dos meses, que dicen?  
  
- Por mi esta bien - dijo la pelirroja portera.  
  
- Esperen un momento - interrumpió Sora - no estamos preparadas... Tai, has algo...- Mas el moreno seguía pensando en lo que le dijeron sus compañeros con respecto a la colorina capitana - Tai!  
  
- Aja, si, esta bien... - Sora lo miró con cara de "En que estas pensando?" - Que?  
  
- En dos meses entonces - respondió Mimi - No te vayas a quejar entonces cuando te quite el balon Matt...  
  
Las chicas y los chicos se retiraron entonces de las canchas por lados diferentes, para irse a entrenar, todos menos Sora y Tai.  
  
- Pues en que demonios estas Tai? por qué no me ayudaste a detenerlos? Esto es una locura... En que estabas pensando?  
  
El moreno se quedó sin decir nada en unos momentos, mas luego se dio un sape el mismo en la cabeza.  
  
- Pues las respuestas son muy sencillas: primero, es en una cancha de soccer, segundo, estoy pensando, y tercero, en ti...  
  
La colorina se volvió a poner roja, ya eran demasiados sonrojos en un mismo día y sentía como si estuviera mareada.  
  
- Pasa algo Sora?  
  
- No, no pasa nada Tai...  
  
- Ahora eres tu la que esta en las nubes...  
  
- Por qué dices eso Tai? Tu siempre eres el soñador, el que se encuentra en las nubes del futbol, que quiere el campeonato juvenil de Odaiba...  
  
- Por qué estas diciendo eso? Tu no eres asi...  
  
- Por que es la verdad Tai, siempre andas tan obsecionado con el futbol soccer que nunca te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor...  
  
Por fin el moreno entendió mas o menos lo que la colorina decía, y siguiendo uno de sus impulsos se acercó a ella, inclinandose un poco para luego besarla en los labios, labios que esperaban otra respuesta por parte del moreno. Al principio ella se sorprendió de la reacción del moreno, ya que no esperaba que todo sucediera asi de rapido; por fin estaba todando esos labios que siempre quiso probar, que ahora besaban los suyos tiernamente. El moreno se separó de ella lentamente y le dirigió una mirada dulce, era obvio que había sentido algo cuando había probado los labios de la colorina. Ella se notaba algo confundida a su vez.  
  
- Sora, sentí algo cuando te besé, algo que aun no se que es, pero cuando lo descubra, te aseguro que te besaré de nuevo...  
  
Acto seguido el moreno salió corriendo hacia donde los otros chicos, con el beso aun en su mente, mientras que ella seguía enmedio de la cancha, tocandose los labios con los dedos de su mano izquierda.  
  
- Yo si se que es Taichi, y espero ansiosa el día en que lo descubras... pero no sere yo quien te lo diga, ni nadie mas... - miró a su alrededor, comenzando a caminar hacia el lado por donde se fueron sus compañeras - tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo...  
  
**********  
  
Yeah... ahora si que quedo larguito este capítulo, a petición (ademas de que tenía que explicar aqui varias cosas). El siguiente capítulo sera el primer tiempo del partido, y entonces el quinto sera el segundo tiempo y el final. Quiero darle las gracias especialmente a CoNnY-B, por seguir el fic y andarme regañando en los reviews XD espero que estes contenta por el largo de este capi. Tambien a todas las demas personas que leen esto, dejen o no dejen review (aunque si lo hicieran me darian mas animos para publicar lo que sigue XD) Atte. Nayru. 


	4. Capitulo IV

Entre el Amor y el Soccer  
  
El estadio de futbol donde seria el encuentro entre los chicos y las chicas estaba casi lleno, si es que se le podía llamar estadio a una cancha con bancas de madera alrededor (era la cancha de soccer de la escuela). En una tarima justo enmedio de la cancha, dos rubios estaban junto a los microfonos, uno vestido de rojo con cabello algo largo y peinado hacia abajo, y el otro de azul con su peinado lleno de picos hechos con gel.  
  
- BIENVENIDOS A ESTE EMOCIONANTE PARTIDO ENTRE EL EQUIPO OFICAL DEL RELAXO Y LAS CHICAS QUE SE HACEN LLAMAR CMR!!!!  
  
- WILLIS... NO ES PARA QUE TE PONGAS EUFORICO... U  
  
- MICHAEL, QUE TU LE VAYAS A LOS RELAXO ES OTRA COSA... ¿QUE NO HAS VISTO A ESAS BELLEZAS DEL CMR?  
  
- EH? PUES LA VERDAD SI LAS HE VISTO... PERO CREO QUE DEBEMOS DE ESTAR NARRANDO EL PARTIDO...  
  
- COMO SEA... - Aparece el equipo del Relaxo - EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ENTRA A LA CANCHA EL EQUIPO DEL RELAXO!!!! CON SU CAPITAN TAICHI YAGAMI AL MANDO CON EL #10 EN SU CAMISETA ROJIBLANCA!!! AL CUAL POR CIERTO LE VA MICHAEL... QUE CREE QUE LE PUEDE GANAR A LAS NENAS :D - Michael comenzó a mirar feo a Willis - Y ENSEGUIDA VIENE DAVIS MOTOMIYA CON EL #11, SEGUIDO DE MATT ISHIDA CON EL #14!!  
  
- ASI ES ESTIMADO PUBLICO, DESPUES DE ISHIDA SIGUE TAKUYA KANBARA, DELANTERO CON EL #7, LUEGO KEN ICHIJOUJI, CON EL #12, T.K. TAKAISHI CON EL #5, LOS GEMELOS MINAMOTO CON EL #15 Y #16 RESPECTIVAMENTE...  
  
- DE NO SER POR EL CORTE DE CABELLO, AMBOS SERIAN IGUALES... ES UNA GRAN VENTAJA PARA LAS CHICAS...  
  
- ¿ME DEJAS SEGUIR COMENTANDO WILLIS? - Michael lo vuelve a mirar feo y luego regresa a su compostura normal - SIGUE TAKATO MATSUKI CON EL #14, HENRY LEE CON EL #4, Y EL PORTERO ESTRELLA DEL RELAXO, RYO AKIYAMA CON EL #2...  
  
- Y EN LA BANCA ESTAN LOS ZOPENCOS SHIBAYAMA, SHIOTA Y KITAWA!!!  
  
- SIGUE ASI WILLIS... Y YA VERAS LO QUE TE TENGO PREPARADO... ¬¬  
  
- PERO QUE ES LO QUE VEN MIS OJOS SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES???!!! SON LAS CHICAS DEL CMR EN ESOS PRECIOSOS Y SEXIS UNIFORMES AZULBLANCO!!!  
  
- ¬¬  
  
- EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ENTRA LA CAPITANA DEL CMR, SORA TAKENOUSHI CON EL #10, ESA CHICA SI QUE SE VE SEXY CON ESE UNIFORME!!! - Recibe un codazo por parte de Michael - AUCH!!! BUENO, PROSIGO... ¬¬... LE SIGUE LA RUBIA DE MIMI TACHIKAWA CON EL #5!!! KARI YAGAMI CON EL #7 Y YOLEI INOUE CON EL #8!!!!  
  
- ¿POR QUÉ TE PONES TAN EUFORICO?  
  
- PORQUE ME GUSTA NN  
  
- MEJOR LE SIGO CON ESO... - TOMA EL MICROFONO - DESPUÉS DE INOUE SIGUE YUN MOTOMIYA CON EL #16 Y LA CHICA CATALINA... NO SE QUE TANTO HABRAN ENTRENADO LAS CHICAS, PERO PUEDO ASEGURARLES ESTIMADO PUBLICO, QUE ESTO ESTARA REÑIDO...  
  
- ESAS CHICAS SON MAS QUE ESO, SON CHICAS HERMOSAS QUE JUEGAN SOCCER!!! EL SUEÑO DE TODO HOMBRE!!!  
  
- QUIERES SEGUIR CON LA PRESENTACION?  
  
- ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN... EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ENTRA LEE CON EL #3 Y MC COY CON EL 14, SEGUIDA DE LA HERMOSURA DE KATOU CON EL 15!!!!  
  
- EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ENTRA RIKA NONAKA CON EL #2, ADEMAS DE ZÖE ORIMOTO CON EL #11, ESAS CHICAS SI QUE ESTARAN DURAS DE ROER, Y MAS POR LA PORTERA NONAKA...  
  
- ESA ZÖE SI ESTA COMO QUIERE...  
  
- WILLIS!!!  
  
- PERDON MICHAEL.. U  
  
- MEJOR COMENCEMOS CON EL PARTIDO... UU  
  
- SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES!!! EL SILBATASO INICIAL ES DADO EN ESTOS PRECISOS MOMENTOS CON UN SAQUE POR PARTE DE LAS CHICAS DEL CMR!!!  
  
- LA CHICA TACHIKAWA CONTROLA EL BALON, PERO SE LO QUITA EL DELANTERO TAKAISHI DEL RELAXO, ESA BARRIDA FUE ESPECTACULAR... EL RUBIO SE LA PASA A ISHIDA, QUE HACE UNAS GRANDES MANIOBRAS CON EL BALON...  
  
- ESO NO TE LO PUEDO NEGAR... PERO QUE ES ESTO SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES!!! LA PELIRROJA TAKENOUSHI LE ROBA EL BALON A ISHIDA!!! ESA MANIOBRA FUE ESPECTACULAR SEÑORES!!! INMEDIATAMENTE SE LA PASA A INOUE, QUE LA RECIBE RAPIDAMENTE... SI QUE CORRE LA CHICA!!  
  
- Vamos Sora!!! Sigue corriendo!! - gritaba Mimi, que iba detras de ella.  
  
- Sora que es lo que haces! - gritaba Tai.  
  
- Tu no eres el unico que puede transformarse en la cancha! - le respondió a su vez la colorina - se como juegas, y usare eso en tu contra!  
  
- Demonios!  
  
- MIREN QUE FINTA SEÑORES!!!! - decía Michael en el microfono - TAKENOUCHI EVADE FACILMENTE A LOS DEFENZAS MINAMOTO!!!  
  
- EL BALON PASA DE TAKENOUCHI HACIA LA CHICA MOTOMIYA RAPIDAMENTE!!! MIREN QUE MOVIMIENTOS!!! ES POR ESO QUE ESAS NENAS SON LAS MEJORES!!!  
  
- UN MOMENTO, TAKAISHI LE ARREBATA EL BALON!!! - Michael mira feo a Willis, que se encoje de hombros - ESPERO QUE ASI A WILLIS SE LE BAJE LO BOYLER!!! PERO AUN ASI LAS JUGADAS COMBINADAS DE TAKAISHI CON ISHIDA NO SE HACEN ESPERAR!!!  
  
- SI CLARO, PERO DEBES DE ADMITIR QUE LAS NENAS JUEGAN BIEN!!!  
  
- ISHIDA SE LA PASA RAPIDAMENTE A LEE, QUE DA UN SUPER DESPEJE JUSTO HACIA LA MITAD DE LA CANCHA, DONDE TAI ESTA ESPERANDO EL BALON!! LO TOMA SEÑORES!! Y SE DIRIGE HACIA LA PORTERIA RAPIDAMENTE!!!  
  
- AH SI??? PUES LAS SUPER SEXYS DEFENZAS DEL CMR YOLEI Y ZÖE VAN AL ATAQUE DISPUESTAS A DETENER A ESE P...  
  
- WILLIS!!!  
  
- PERDON... COMO IBA DICIENDO, YOLEI Y ZÖE ESTAN DISPUESTAS A DETENER A TAICHI A COMO DE LUGAR Y POR LOS METODOS QUE SEAN NECESARIOS!!!  
  
- PERO LAS ESQUIVA!!!!  
  
- ESPEREN UN SEGUNDO!!! LA PEQUEÑA SUZIE HACE UNA ESPECTACULAR BARRIDA Y LE ARREBATA EL BALON!!! TAICHI YAGAMI HA SIDO DERROTADO POR UNA NIÑA DE SECUNDARIA!! Y QUE NIÑA!!!  
  
- WILLIS!!  
  
- PERDON u  
  
- Rayos!! - mencionó Tai - Recuperen el balon rapido!!  
  
- A eso vamos!!! - gritó Davis - Takato! la combinacion!  
  
- Si! - respondió el castaño.  
  
- Recuperen el balón! - gritaba Taichi.  
  
- EMPIEZAN LAS JUGADAS MAESTRAS... LA CHICA LEE LE DA UN PASE ALTO A LA JOVEN ORIMOTO... DIOS, ESAS CHICAS PARECE QUE NO SUDAN.. Y TAN BIEN QUE SE MIRAN LAS CHICAS EN CAMISETAS EMPAPADAS... BABA  
  
- WILLIS!!!  
  
- PERDON DE NUEVO u NO PUEDO EVITARLO... ME ENCANTAN LAS NENAS... :D  
  
- MEJOR YO SIGO NARRANDO... ORIMOTO VA CORRIENDO A MAS NO PODER Y ESQUIVA AL CHICO MOTOMIYA Y A SU COMPAÑERO DE JUGADAS, TAKATO... LE DA UN PASE CORTO A LA JOVEN MC. COY... SEGUIDA MUY DE CERCA POR JURI KATOU...  
  
- NO PUEDE SER!!!!! ESA FUE UNA FALTA!!! ISHIDA E ICHIJOUJI HICIERON UNA BARRIDA DOBLE QUE LE DIO A KATOU!!! FUE FALTA!!! - anunció Willis todo euforico y con coraje - MERECE QUE LOS MANDEN A LA HORCA A LOS MALDITOS!!! MIREN QUE HACER UNA FALTA EN CONTRA DE LAS SUPER SEXYS CMR!!!  
  
- EH... BUENO... - Michael seguió con la narración - EL ARBITRO MARCA FALTA, Y LE CONCEDE EL BALON A LAS CHICAS DEL CMR... HAY SAQUE DE BANDA... JUN MOTOMIYA HACE EL SAQUE... DIRECTO A LA #8 YOLEI INOUE...  
  
- Run Bitch Run!!! - gritó Mimi, que iba tras ella.  
  
- Mimi!! - gritó Sora.  
  
- ¿Que? - respondió la rubia - Es para que se motive!!!  
  
- INOUE PASA EL BALON RAPIDAMENTE A SUZIE, QUE RAPIDAMENTE DA UN PASE ALTO HACIA ORIMOTO, ROMPIENDO FACILMENTE LAS DEFENZAS DEL RELAXO... TOMEN ESO HIJOS DE SU..!!  
  
- WILLIS!!!  
  
- PERDON MICHAEL, CREO QUE ME DEJE LLEVAR DE NUEVO... u  
  
- SI SIGUES ASI, YO TE VOY A LLEVAR... PERO AL HOSPITAL DESPUÉS DE QUE TE DEJE INCONCIENTE... ¬¬  
  
- MEJOR SIGO CON LA NARRACI"N u... LOS HERMANOS MINAMOTO HACEN SU JUGADA DOBLE Y LES ARREBATAN EL BALON A LAS CHICAS DEL CMR... ;; - a esto Willis estaba soltando lagrima viva.  
  
- LOS HERMANOS MINAMOTO SE DIRIGEN PELIGROSAMENTE A LA PORTERÍA... KOICHI SE LA PASA A KOUJI Y VICEVERSA CON VARIOS PASES LARGOS... DESPUÉS DE ESO LA RECIBE TAKUYA... ESQUIVAN LAS DEFENZAS... AHORA SOLO LES QUEDA LA PORTERÍA...  
  
- Tira Takuya!!! - gritó Tai - Tira!! Es nuestra oportunidad!!!  
  
- No encuentro un buen angulo!!! - le respondió, dando un pase hacia atras - Vamos Takato!!!  
  
- TAKATO RECIBE EL BAL"N, VA EN COMBINACI"N CON EL JOVEN LEE... ESTOS DOS HACEN UNA COMBINACI"N CASI IGUAL A LA DE LOS GEMELOS MINAMOTO... - Michael se estaba impacientando - VAMOS YA TIREN!!!! CON UN DEM...!!!  
  
- MICHAEL!!! - lo regaño ahora Willis.  
  
- PERDON, CREO QUE YO TAMBIEN ME DEJE LLEVAR u  
  
- Vamos... acercate un poco mas... - decía la portera, en voz baja para si misma - tira de una buena vez para que yo pueda parar ese balón...  
  
- Bien, aqui va...  
  
- LEE PREPARA UN TIRO... Y SALE DISPARADO ESE BALON!!! QUE CURVAS SEÑORES!!!  
  
- WILLIS!!!  
  
- ME REFERIA A LAS CURVAS QUE HACE EL BALON CUANDO LO TIRAN... QUE CREIAS?? NO TODO EN ESTA VIDA ES PERVERCION... DIGO, DIVERSI"N... ¬¬  
  
- Perfecto... tiro de pierna derecha... - Rika se movió rapidamente con un agil salto, atajando el balón rapidamente - Traguense eso imbeciles!!! - mencionó sosteniendo el balón con su mano derecha.  
  
- Rika... - Sora estaba anonadada.  
  
- Tu mejor vete por el balón!!! - acto seguido dio el despeje, que hizo que Sora se empezara a movilizar - Tu preocupate por anotar!! Yo cubrire la portería a como de lugar!!  
  
- Estan en el contraataque! - gritó Taichi - Van a anotar!! Detenganlas!! Minamoto cubran a Sora!!  
  
- LA COLORINA TAKENOUSHI CORRE A TODA VELOCIDAD CON EL BALON, SE NOTA QUE TIENE EXPERIENCIA - mencionaba Willis por el microfono - YO CREO QUE TANTA O IGUAL QUE LA DE TAI... Y AQUI VA SORA, HACIENDO LAS JUGADAS JUNTO CON ORIMOTO Y KATOU...  
  
- ESQUIVAN FACILMENTE A LOS GEMELOS MINAMOTO Y A LA PAREJA DE PLATA LEE- MATSUKI....  
  
- ADIO, Y CUAL ES LA DE ORO? - preguntó Willis.  
  
- ES MUY OBVIO, TAI Y DAVIS... QUIENES MAS PODRIAN SER?  
  
- HABLANDO DE ELLOS... AHI VAN DISPUESTOS A DETENER A SORA... - interrumpió el rubio de pelos parados, Willis - ELLA LOS BURLA CON UNA FINTA, ADEMAS DE PASE TIPO CABESAZO HACIA LA CHICA MOTOMIYA...  
  
- Rayos!!! Matt!! T.K.!!! Detenganla!!  
  
- Eso intentamos!! - dijeron los dos rubios al unísono.  
  
- JUN LE REGRESA EL BALON A TAKENOUSHI, QUE EMPIEZA A ASUSTARME CON ESA MIRADITA QUE SE CARGA... PERO QUE ME ENCANTA...  
  
- WILLIS!!!  
  
- NO TE ENOJES MICHAEL, PERO ES VERDAD... MIRA QUE TRANSFORMACI"N EN LA CANCHA... Y CON LO SERIECITA QUE SE MIRABA... AUNQUE A LA MEJOR ESO ES PARA OCULTAR SU LADO SALVAJE Y SENSUAL...  
  
- YA NO DIRE NADA... - Michael regresa a narrar el partido - ANTES DE QUE NOS PERDAMOS DE ALGO IMPORTANTE, DEBO DE DECIR QUE LA CAPITANA DEL CMR SE DIRIGE DIRECTO A LA PORTERIA!!!  
  
- VAMOS SORA!!! DEMUESTRALES DE LO QUE ERES CAPAZ!!!  
  
- Pues bien... aqui va... - Sora dio un disparo de pierna izquierda - Vamos entra!!!  
  
- Eso es lo que tu crees... - el portero Akiyama dio un salto sorprendente hacia su lado izquierdo, atajando correctamente al ver la verdadera dirección del balón - Rayos! - se dijo para si mismo - Espero que no lo intente con la derecha... - se dispuso a sacar el balon - Vamos chicos!!! Esto apenas comienza!!!  
  
- Rayos! - Sora se dirigió tras el balón, al igual que Taichi - No me lo ganaras Tai!!  
  
- Ya veremos Sora!!!  
  
- DIABLOS! ESO ESTUVO TAN CERCA! - Willis ya habia sacado sus cornetas, mantas y matracas para apoyar a las chicas, incluso ya tenia la bandita en la cabeza y la mejilla con colores azul y blanco mas banderines - PERO NO SE DESESPEREN!!! PRONTO VENDRA EL GOL!!!  
  
- NO DIRE NADA uu - Michael tenía tremenda gotaza tipo anime, al ver a Willis - AMBOS CAPITANES SALTAN PARA ATAJAR EL BAL"N, AUNQUE DESDE AQUI NO PUEDO VER MUY BIEN, PERO CREO QUE AMBOS LE DIERON CASI AL MISMO TIEMPO... EL BALON DA UN IMPULSO HACIA ARRIBA!!!  
  
- HIKARI SE LANZA PARA APOYAR A SU CAPITANA!! KEN LA SIGUE MUY DE CERCA... Y CLARO QUE LA SIGUE, CON ESO DE QUE ELLA SE NEGO A SALIR CONMIGO HACE DOS SEMANAS...  
  
- WILLIS - interrumpió su compañero - ESTAMOS NARRANDO UN PARTIDO! NO TU VIDA AMOROSA!  
  
- QUE TIENE DE MALO? A LA GENTE LE INTERESA! - voltea y se dirige al publico que los escuchaba narrar - VERDAD GENTE PRECIOSA? ;) - la gente asiente - VES??  
  
- SIN COMENTARIOS...  
  
- FALTA POCO PARA FINALIZAR LA PRIMERA MITAD... HAY UN TIRO DE ESQUINA A FAVOR DEL RELAXO... LO COBRA TAKUYA KANBARA... LA BARRERA DE NENAS SE PREPARA... Y YA COMIENZAN A VERSE LOS ESTRAGOS QUE HACE EL JUEGO EN ELLAS... SE VEN ALGO CANSADAS Y SUDOROSAS... DIOS YO QUIERO ESTAR EN EL PARTIDO!!!  
  
- EL TIRO DE ESQUINA SE EFECTUA RAPIDAMENTE, LA BARRERA NO LOGRA ATAJARLO, MAS LA PORTERA RECHAZA EL TIRO DE ICHIJOUJI... EL BALON REBOTA HACIA ARRIBA...  
  
- MOTOMIYA LO ALCANZA HACIENDO UNA CHILENA TIPO PASE HACIA ABAJO!!! TAI ESTA DESMARCADO!! COMO SE LES PUDO HABER PASADO!! LA PORTERA MAKINO SE LEVANTA...  
  
- Rayos! - la pelirroja Makino se dirigió al poste que se encontraba en su derecha - sera tiro de derecha... va hacia mi derecha...  
  
- Aqui va!!! - Tai hizo ademan de tiro, la pelirroja portera se tiro a la derecha - Vamos Davis!!  
  
- ESO NO FUE UN INTENTO DE TIRO, ES UN PASE DIRECTO AL CHICO MOTOMIYA!!! QUE DA UN TIRO ESPECTACULAR... VA DIRECTO HACIA DONDE LAS ARAÑAS HACEN SU NIDO!!!  
  
- ES UN TIRITITITO!!!  
  
- Y ESO SE CONVIERTE EN UN GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL PARA EL RELAXO!!!!  
  
- 1 A 0 A FAVOR DE LOS RELAXO... - esto ultimo lo dijo Willis de mala gana y haciendo algunos pucheros - HURRA... ¬¬  
  
- Rayos! - la pelirroja portera le daba golpes al paso - como pude descuidarme?  
  
- No pasa nada aun - mencionó Zöe - aun no se termina el partido... mientras aun tenemos esperanzas...  
  
- Rika, despeja el balon - respondió Sora, con una mirada de furia dirigida hacia Tai - chicas, en cuanto lo tengan, pasenmelo lo mas rapido posible... Yolei, te necesitare en la banda derecha... Kari en la izquierda... Mimi haras mancuerna conmigo... las demas... solo cubranme...  
  
- Sora... estas hablando con coherencia o estoy loca? - dijo Mimi con una mirada de incredula.  
  
- Ya vayanse a sus puestos! - las chicas se fueron a sus lugares en cuanto escucharon la ultima orden de su capitana, mientras que ella miraba como Rika se preparaba para el despeje - Rika... mantente alerta a mi señal... ya sabes que hacer...  
  
- Y AQUI VA EL SILBATASO DEL ARBITRO - parecia que Willis ya no tenía muchas ganas de narrar - LA PELIRROJA MAKINO DESPEJA EL BALON...  
  
- Y ESTO ES UNA GUERRA ENTRE LOS GEMELOS MINAMOTO Y LAS RUBIAS DE MC. COY Y ORIMOTO POR EL BALON!!!  
  
- Y LA RUBIA ORIMOTO RECUPERA EL BALON!! - al rubio de pelos parados se le iluminaron los ojos - LA CANCHA VA A ARDER!!! Y CON ESAS CHICAS TAN SEXYS COMO NO!!  
  
- WILLIS!!  
  
- COMO SI REALMENTE TE HICIERA CASO ¬¬ - regresa a narrar - INMEDIATAMENTE LE PASAN EL BALON A SU CAPITANA!!! VA EN UN PERFECTA SINCRONIA CON KARI Y YOLEI EN LAS BANDAS LATERALES....  
  
- EL BALON LLEGA PELIGROSAMENTE HACIA EL AREA CENTRAL... SORA YA LO TIENE COMO SI FUERA SU POSECI"N MAS PRECIADA...  
  
- MY PRECIOUS!!! - dice imitando a Gollum - EH... PERDON... CREO QUE ME EXHALTE DEMASIADO u  
  
- No solo tu puedes hacer jugadas Taichi! - le gritó Sora, preparandose a tirar con su pierna derecha.  
  
- "Va hacia la derecha - pensó el portero - hacia mi derecha..."  
  
- Vamos... solo un poco mas... - Parecia que Sora hablaba en voz baja, volteo hacia atras y sonrió, luego volteó a ver a Tai - Tomate esta Tai...  
  
- EXCEPCIONAL!! LO QUE PARECIA SER UN TIRO RESULTO A LA INVERSA!! QUE SE CREE ESA NIÑA???!! QUIERE ANOTARLE A SU PROPIA PORTERA O QUE??? - Willis estaba demasiado exhaltado, tanto que sus maracas sacadas de quien sabe donde se le habían caido.  
  
- EH... WILL... LA PORTERA TIENE EL BALON... ¬¬  
  
- EN SERIO?? O.O?  
  
- CLARO!! EN ESTOS MOMENTOS LA PORTERA TIENE EL BALON Y DA UN TREMENDO DISPARO HACIA LA PORTERIA!!! CHICOS DEBERIAN DE APROVECHAR Y QUITARLE EL BALON Y ANOTAR AHORA QUE NO HAY PORTERA EN EL CMR!!!  
  
- PARA NUESTRA DESGRACIA, EL BALON DA EN EL TRAVESAÑO... REBOTANDO DE NUEVO A LA CANCHA... EL PORTERO QUE SE LANZO PARA DETENERLO YA PUEDE RESPITAR TRANQUILO ¬¬  
  
- ME LLEVA LA QUE ME TRAJO!! - Michael tenía las pupilas bien abiertas - ESO FUE UNA CHILENA POR PARTE DE SORA!!! QUE MOVIMIENTOS!!  
  
- Y AHORA YO SOY EL LEPERO ¬¬  
  
- LO DIJE EN EL BUEN SENTIDO DE LA PALABRA u  
  
- Y ESTO ES UN GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAZO PARA EL CMR!!! EL PORTERO NI SIQUIERA VIO LO QUE VENIA!!! EL ARBITRO MARCA EL FINAL DEL PRIMER TIEMPO!!!  
  
- ENTONCES NOS VAMOS AL DESCANZO, VOY A COMPRAR UN AGUA SUPER HELADA...  
  
- YA VEZ MIKE... POR ANDAR DE CALIENTE...  
  
- ME REFIERO PARA ECHARTELO A TI EN LA CABEZOTA... MENDIGO PERVERTIDO ¬¬  
  
- NO ES MI CULPA QUE LAS NENAS SE VEAN SEXYS CON LAS CAMISAS SUDADAS ¬¬  
  
- ¬¬  
  
- HABLANDO DE CAMISAS MOJADAS... EN EL MEDIO TIEMPO LAS HABRA!! CUANDO SE MOJEN PARA QUITARSE EL CALOR!! ¬  
  
En la banca del Relaxo...  
  
- Me lleva... - Ryo estaba furioso - Como pudo haberme pasado?  
  
- No fue nada, solo un pequeño descuido... - decía J.P. - a todos les pasa...  
  
- Nunca crei que hubieran mejorado tanto... - Matt estaba sorprendido, mientras se echaba agua en la cabeza, mojando su cabello y terminando con la camisa mojada (N/A: Yo quiero!!! baba) - Nunca pense que Mimi pudiera jugar futbol...  
  
- Habra que cuidarse... Sora es peligrosa en la cancha - mencionó Tai, mientras se secaba el sudor con la toalla - Nunca pense que pudiera jugar asi...  
  
- Pues mi hermanita si que me sorprendió - mencionó Henry - habra que planear nuevas jugadas en este intermedio...  
  
- Si, eso haremos... y desde ahorita... - respondió Tai, juntando a su equipo para las indicaciones, echandole a la vez un par de miradas furtivas a Sora - "Espero que en este partido no perdamos algo..."  
  
En la banca del CMR...  
  
- Esto si fue agotador... - Mimi se sento en la banca, tomando una botella de agua - nunca me habia movido tanto en mi vida...  
  
- Valio la pena - interrumpió Rika - Pude destrosarle el ego al estupido Akiyama...  
  
- No digas nada prima - mencionó Zöe, sentandose a su lado y quitandole una botella de agua - que te mueres por el...  
  
- No es cierto!!  
  
- Negacion es igual a verdad - dijo Yolei, sentandose en el pasto - Esa ultima jugada fue sorprendente Sora... ¿Donde la aprendiste?  
  
- No me lo creerian... - la chica se sentó en la banca y reunió al grupo - me la enseño Taichi cuando ibamos en sexto de primaria...  
  
- O sea... estas usando las jugadas de mi hermano en su contra?  
  
- Asi es Kari - respondió con una sonrisa - yo realmente me transformo en la cancha, y uso lo que sea para ganar...  
  
- De eso si nos dimos cuenta - mencionó Juri.  
  
- Bien, les dire lo que haremos en el segundo tiempo - Sora reunió a su equipo, mientras que miraba a Tai a lo lejos reunir al suyo - nunca pensaran que usaremos esto...

Oh dios... ¿Que fue lo que hice? Ver la penultima jornada del futbol si que me dio ideas... Willis y Michael de comentaristas... ja ja! Esa no se la esperaban verdad? Espero que les haya gustado este primer tiempo, quedo "algo" largo no creen? por cierto CoNnY-B no me lo tome a mal, lo tome como critica constructiva asi mejoro como escritora, con las criticas constructivas, asi que por eso no te preocupes por eso. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, vaya transformación de Sora en la cancha... o.o? No lo hubiese imaginado de no ser por un partido que vi donde un equipo goleo 6-2 a otro este fin de semana... ya quiero que empiecen las finales del futbol mexicano (Si!! Toluca!!! yahoo!! Es que en donde vivo no hay equipo de futbol en la primera división, por eso le voy a los Diablos Rojos del Toluca XD) Nos leemos en el proximo capi y el esperado final!! Atte. Nayru. 


	5. Capitulo V

Otra vez con tardanza!!! Gomen!!! Pero aqui esta el final de esta emocionante historia... aunque yo estoy triste... aunque no porque la termino... sino porque perdio el Toluca... Nayru llora desconsoladamente pero espero que los Pumas le den su merecido a las Chivas mañana... en fin... no los molesto mas... disfruten este final!!! (Alguien sabe para que sirve el Quick Edit de FF.NET??? Yo no le encuentro uso...)  
  
-----------  
  
- Y AQUI ESTAMOS DE NUEVO, AHORA EN ESTE SEGUNDO TIEMPO DE ESTE EMOCIONANTE PARTIDO!!! YA QUIERO QUE TERMINE, QUIERO LAS CAMISETAS MOJADAS!!!  
  
- WILLIS... MEJOR YA NO TE DISCUTO NADA, EMPECEMOS A NARRAR...  
  
- YA PUES ME CALLO...  
  
- Y AMBOS EQUIPOS REGRESAN DE LAS BANCAS, PARECE QUE VARIOS DE ELLOS YA ESTAN CANSADOS, PERO NO SE RENDIRAN...  
  
- CAMISETAS MOJADAS!!!! :D  
  
- SI COMO TU DIGAS WILLIS... EL BALON LO SACARAN LOS CHICOS DEL RELAXO, Y CON EL SILBATAZO DEL ARBITRO INICIA EL PARTIDO!!!  
  
- MATT SE LO PASA RAPIDAMENTE A SU HERMANO, QUE CON UN PASE LARGO SE LA MANDA AL JOVEN ICHIJOUJI!!!!  
  
- QUE ICHIJOUJI NI QUE NADA!!! SE LA ACABA DE QUITAR LA PRECIOSURA ORIMOTO!!! QUE POR CIERTO ESPERO QUE DESPUES DEL PARTIDO ACEPTE SALIR CONMIGO...  
  
- EH... SI CLARO... COMO SEA... ORIMOTO SE LA MANDA A LA PEQUEÑA LEE, QUE DESPUES DA UN CLARO PASE HACIA LA COLORINA DE SORA TAKENOUCHI, LA CAPITANA DEL CMR... SI HUBIERAMOS JUGADO NOSOTROS YA LOS HABRIAMOS AYUDADO...  
  
- CLARO! Y PODRIA ESTAR CORRIENDO LADO A LADO CON LAS CHICAS :D  
  
- EH... COMO QUIERAS... REGRESANDO AL PARTIDO... LA TIENE KARI, LA PASA A SORA, LLEGA DAVIS.. SE BARRE... Y LA GOLPEA!!! ES PENAL!!! EL ARBITRO MARCA PENAL!!!  
  
- TENEMOS ARBITRO??!!  
  
- CLARO QUE TENEMOS WILLY-POO ¬¬  
  
- BUENO YA... NO TE ENOJES MICKEY... EL CONTACTO NO FUE A LA PELOTA, Y ES PENAL! LO COBRARA LA MISMA SORA...  
  
En la cancha todo era tensión, ese posible gol podría marcar una diferencia en ese segundo tiempo.  
  
- No te pongas tensa Sora...  
  
- No lo estoy haciendo Mimi... pero si crees que estoy tensa, tal vez deba de ponerme asi!  
  
Mientras ella se preparaba, Mimi le susurraba a Kari "Si, esta tensa". El arbitro dio la señal, Sora dio unos pasos atras, luego tomó impulso y dio con un disparo de pierna derecha. El portero del Relaxo se lanzó a detener el tiro, y si que lo detuvo, pero la mano con la que lo hizo comenzó a dolerle.  
  
- Bien hecho Ryo! - gritó T.K.  
  
- Rayos! Eso fue...  
  
- Vamos Ryo! Despeja! - gritó Matt.  
  
- Y EL PORTERO DEL RELAXO DESPEJA! EL BALON ATRAVIESA LA MEDIA CANCHA!  
  
- LA ATRAPA LA PRESIOSURA DE SONIA! DA UN PASE CORTO A SUZIE, PERO ES INTERCEPTADO POR KEN..  
  
- OTRO PASE LARGO HACIA IZZY, SE PELEA CON MIMI POR EL BALON... CABEZAZO! eL BALON REBOTA!  
  
- LOS GEMELOS MINAMOTO SE ACERCAN AL BALON, KOICHI SE ADELANTA, KOUJI HACE EL PASE...  
  
- Y LA PORTERA LO DETIENE! INMEDIATAMENTE SACA EL BALON, EL RELAX SE ESTA DESESPERANDO...  
  
- No hagan tonterias! - gritó Tai, corriendo hacia la media cancha - si las hacen perderemos!  
  
- ESTO ESTA ARDIENDO SEÑORES! LAS LLEGADAS A LAS PORTERIAS ESTAN REÑIDISIMAS!  
  
- LOS GEMELOS SON DE CUIDADO... HAY UNO EN CADA BANDA LATERAL... KATOU Y LA PEQUEÑA SUZIE TAMBIEN ESTAN EN MANCUERNA...  
  
- PASE CORTO DE KATOU PARA TACHIKAWA... ORIMOTO LA RECIBE... TAICHI ROBA EL BALON, PASE INMEDIATO PARA DAVIS... OTRA MANCUERNA INCREIBLE...  
  
- NO TAN INCREIBLE COMO LA DE TACHIKAWA CON ORIMOTO!!! - Willis ponía ojos de corazoncito - Y HABLANDO DE ELLAS, AHI VAN! AL ATAQUE! o.o? SORA DE NUEVO CON EL BALON?!  
  
- ERAN DISTRACCION! QUE IDEA LA DE LAS CHICAS! PRETENDER QUE AQUELLAS DOS VAN POR EL BALON CUANDO EN REALIDAD ES OTRA LA QUE VA POR EL!  
  
- TAICHI VA POR EL BALON! MEJOR CAETE Y ROMPETE UNA PIERNA MEN...  
  
- WILLY-POO!!! NO DIGAS PALABROTAS!!!  
  
- PERDON...  
  
Sora se acercaba al balón, mas Tai no se quedo quieto y fue a enfrentarla. Se peleaban por el, ninguno iba a ceder, y a la vez se marcaban para no dejar pasar nada ni a nadie.  
  
- No te dejare pasar...  
  
- No te estoy pidiendo permiso Tai...  
  
- Que nadie te va a venir a ayudar?  
  
- Yo no necesito ayuda para acabarte...  
  
- Sora te quiero!  
  
- Que?!  
  
Fue en ese momento de distracción que Tai se aprovechó y le robó el balón. Sora salió corriendo tras el como niña chiquita, y ambos parecian niños peleandose como siempre, incluso se olvidaron del partido que estaban jugando, dandose pequeños golpes con el balón.  
  
- Tu no cambias nada Tai!  
  
- Y tu tampoco!  
  
- QUE ESTA PASANDO?! SE OLVIDARON DEL PARTIDO!  
  
- SI SE OLVIDARON DEL PARTIDO... PUEDO IR A HABLAR CON LAS CHICAS?  
  
- WILLIS!!  
  
- QUE? YA NADA DE WILLY-POO NI NADA?  
  
- ¬¬  
  
- BUENO YA!!! SI TE FIJAS BIEN PARECE QUE LO SUSPENDIERON...  
  
- Tai... es cierto lo que dijiste? - preguntó Sora, dandole un pase amigable a Tai.  
  
- Que cosa? Que te queria? - le regresó el balon - no he estado tan seguro en todo lo que llevo vivo...  
  
- Entonces me quieres?  
  
- Como que podría decirse... pues... que... no se... que si...  
  
- Como que "podría decirse?" No le seguí la idea a Mimi con esto solo para un "podria decirse?"  
  
- Estaba bromeando... claro que te quiero...  
  
- ¿Pero como que?  
  
- Te quiero... como mi novia...  
  
Fue una revelación sorprendente, ella no se esperaba eso por parte del castaño, pero siguió a sus instintos e impulsos, que fue dejar el balón y correr a plantarle un beso. Tai sintió demasiadas mariposas revoloteandole en el estomago, pero sabía que ya nada sería igual después de eso, ahora no solo tenía a su mejor amiga, tambien tenía a su Sora... SU Sora.  
  
- SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES! ESTO ES INAUDITO! AMBOS CAPITANES SE ESTAN BESANDO Y MUY APASIONADOS!!! - gritaba Willis a la audiencia - VAYANSE A UN HOTEL MENDIGOS LEPEROS!!  
  
- WILLIS!  
  
- SABES QUE MICHAEL? YO VOY CON LAS CHICAS A VER SI ORIMOTO O KATOU CAEN... AL RATO...  
  
- ESTE WILLIS... PUES EL ARBITRO SUSPENDE EL PARTIDO... SE VE QUE LA PORTERA ESTA FURIOSA... PARA LO QUE ME IMPORTA... ESPERAME WILLY-POO!!!  
  
- Oye Yolei - dijo Davis - A todo esto... ¿Que significa CMR?  
  
- Club de Mujeres del Relaxo - dijo Yolei, con toda calma - A poco no lo sabian? Que lentos...  
  
- Oigan!! ¿Quieren dejar de comerse? - interrumpió Mimi a la recién formada pareja - No coman pan frente a los pobres...  
  
- No comes porque no quieres - respondió Tai, abrazando a Sora - y ahi esta Matt, ponte a comer y deja a los demas en paz!!  
  
Tai abrazaba a su ahora chica, mientras Mimi y Matt practicamente se habían puesto a devorarse. Y Willis... bueno, este le pedía una cita a cada una de las chicas restantes que estuvieran solteras, aunque la unica que accedió fue Kari.  
  
- Si seran estupidos - la portera arreglo sus cosas y las metió a su mochila - Tanta fiesta para nada...  
  
- Pues que te dire prima... - dijo Zöe - esto es taaaaaaaaaaan romantico...  
  
- Estas loca, ya mejor vamonos...  
  
- Espera, que al parecer el chico Takuya me pedira mi numero de teléfono...  
  
- Haz lo que quieras...  
  
Entrada la tarde, la mayoria de los jugadores y jugadoras ya se habían ido de la cancha de soccer, donde ahora solamente estaban Sora y Tai recogiendo las cosas. El partido había terminado en un empate forzado. Matt y Mimi ya se habían ido al igual que los demas, y lo sorprendente era que Kari se había ido directo a una cita con Izzy.  
  
- Oye... ¿Como te diste cuenta?  
  
- ¿De que cosa?  
  
- De lo que sentías por mi...  
  
- Pues... es que con eso del futbol, y los entrenamientos por ganar la liga, luego hiciste tu equipo... y luego la competencia entre los chicos y las chicas... pues ya no hablabamos como antes... ni teníamos tiempo para nada.... y en realidad me di cuenta de que te extrañaba...  
  
- ¿Solo eso?  
  
- No, porque al extrañarte pensaba aun mas en ti... y no te podía sacar de mi cabeza...  
  
- Yo igual... aunque lo mio era desde antes...  
  
- Fui muy ciego, incluso los chicos intentaron decirmelo con indirectas, pero yo no las capte...  
  
- Es que eres muy inocente...  
  
- Pero ya no importa... ¿Estamos juntos no?  
  
- Si, eso es cierto...  
  
Al paso del tiempo todo fue mejorando para todos... Matt y Mimi tuvieron sus altas y bajas, pero ahi la llevaron, convirtiendose en los padrinos de bodas de Sora y Tai. Kari entro a la universidad, aun juega futbol, y en esos dias se le anda viendo mucho con Takato, aunque al mes que entra siga Kouji (y luego Koichi, Michael, y los demas). Michael y Willis fueron contratados como comentaristas para los partidos America-Chivas (se sabe que Michael le va al America y Willis a las Chivas) y para la demas liguilla mexicana, ganando millones al ponerle el sabor a los partidos. Los demas miembros del Relaxo tienen o estan estudiando carreras, y Davis y Ryo fueronc onvocados para jugar en el Colegio Furano (N/A: No puedo evitarlo... Me encanta Armand de los Super Campeones!!!) y ryo al Colegio Superior Toho (N/A: De nuevo!! Steve Hyuga!! Nayru babea). Las chicas del CMR hicieron sus vidas normales, estudiando y consiguiendo incluso becas; Jun hizo del CMR un club femenil permanente y junto con Rika entrena a la tercera y cuarta generación, a pesar de que la pelirroja juega en el femenil del Furano (N/A: No dire nada... mentira... Armand!!! Nayru babea de nuevo)  
  
Y pues Tai y Sora... ahora cada domingo disfrutan de los partidos de futbol por televisión, y Tai cumpliendole todos sus antojos... esperando la llegada del siguiente Yagami...  
  
---FIN---  
  
Y se acabo!!! Espero que les haya gustado!!! Muchas gracias a todos los que  
siguieron esta locura hasta el fin!!! Espero que me dejen sus preciosos  
reviews con sus comentarios del final... y pues... a ver cual es el siguiente final... ¿Speranza e Luce? ¿O tal vez publique uno nuevo? Quien  
sabe... Nos leemos en otro fic!!! 


End file.
